warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kittenyarn
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ulrik the Slayer page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Recent Edits Adept Kittenyarn, Thank you for your recent edits to the Saim-Hann and Ulrik the Slayer articles. However, with that being said there are quite a few glaring issues with your recent editions. I've noticed you have a tendency to add unnecessary and often made-up information to these two articles. Much of these articles were already sourced and written from canon information from their official sources. Please do not do counter-productive editing and add information that makes no sense, or delete information that has already been added. If you find new material or updated information from newer sources, you can always add to an article, but please, do not delete information that has already been written. I'm having a difficult time trying to discern whether or not you are just making things up as you go, or if you are attempting to troll this wiki. Be warned, we have a ZERO TOLERANCE for trolling, and considered such actions a form of harassment, which is in violation of our established wiki rules. If this is the case, this WILL result in your account being permanently banned and your IP address being blocked if this behaviour continues. When adding new content to the wiki I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards to what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult Shas'O'Kais, ZiXIS or myself (acting Lead Moderator). Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you continue to fail to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. I'm putting you on notice. The eyes of the Inquisition are watching! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 06:05, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Excommunicated Adept Kittenyarn, After a further in-depth review by the Holy Orders of the Inquisition, we find that you have committed the unforgivable sin of Trolling. This constitutes a form of harassment and bad behaviour that is simply not tolerated here on the WH40K Wiki. The senior Administratum of the WH40K Wiki have hereby deemed you EXCOMMUNICATE TRAITORIS, and thy name has been expunged from the list of active users by an official Edict of Obliteration. May the God-Emperor have mercy on your corrupted soul! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 06:05, November 25, 2016 (UTC)